Squib Week
Squib Week is the 19th episode of Baman Piderman and the 7th episode of Season Two. Characters Starring *Pumkin *Squib Appearances *Baman *Tuba *Piderman *Basement Monsters *Bug (mentioned) Summary Now that they're fwiends, Squib takes time out to appreciate Pumkin for a whole week! Plot Pumkin puts a no ghosts here sign on the door and hides under the covers to read a book. Squib then proceeds to mess with Pumkin every day as Pumkin is doing other things, and finally on next Toobsday Pumkin scares Squib, and they awkwardly fight and then Squib kisses Pumkin on the cheek; Pumkin blushes, goes back to the bedroom still embarrassed, and the show ends. World Building This episode also contains the Days of the Week, which are: *Mundae *Toobsday *Websdays *Furzday *Fwidee *Saburbay *Sendey Another interesting note about the Baman Piderman world is that giant, frozen rain seems to be normal. The drops are not heavy enough to break through an umbrella. Squib catches some to torment pumkin, leading to a hard cutaway gag. It has been confirmed by the Creators that while the "frozen rain" is not glass, it is a compound very similar to glass in that it breaks the same way.Livestream 7 Trivia This is the second episode in which the traditional intro is changed. In this episode Baman and Piderman stop and look around suspiciously for Those Guys right after Baman says "I come over da house!" Transcript (During the theme song in the middle of it Baman and Piderman look in search for Those Guys to interupt but they didn't then they finish it) (One morning in his bedroom Pumkin rips of his calender from Toobsday 31 to Websdays 1, puts up a sign on his door that says "No ghosts in here plz, thank you" then closes it) (He takes a book and a flashlight and goes under his bedcovers and reads with his flashlight on) (Squib comes in through the bedroom window with his keyboard. When he sees Pumkin under his covers, he smiles and sneeks up to Pumkin's bed and plays his keyboard loudly and scares Pumkin. Pumkin falls out of his covers and off the bed) 'Squib: '''Hiss hiss hiss hiss hiss. (Giggling) ''(Squib leaves the room happily leaving Pumkin in his room) (The next morning, Pumkin rips off Websdays 1 to Furzday 2) (Pumkin sits down on the couch to read a magazine, he sees drawn pictures of Squib's tentcacles, the Pizza, and her signature scribbled on the pages) (Squib is behind Pumkin in the living room window, snickers, pokes Pumkin's head playfully, and leaves) (Next morning, Pumkin rips of Furzday 2 to Fwidee 3) (Pumkin is outside with Piderman hanging up the laundry. Piderman hands him a quilt and Pumkin hangs it up. Squib comes and hangs Pumkin up tangled in the quilt and takes Pumkin‘s shoe leaving him there) 'Piderman: '''Oh. ''(Next morning, Pumkin rips off Fwidee 3 to Saburbay 4) (Pumkin is in Baman's house with Baman looking for jobs in news papers. Pumkin circles a takes job with the bug and shows it to Baman) 'Baman: '(Putting down the newspaper) Let's put that one on the bottom for now. (Squib peaks through the window then comes to the front and rings the doorbell) 'Baman: '(Looking through newspapers) Can you get that? (Pumkin answers the door and Squib throws a cake at him with Tuba laughing) 'Baman: '''Who's at the door? ''(Next morning, Pumkin rips off Saburbay 4 to Sendey 5) (He's walking in the rain then stops and notices a flower and looks up to see Squib with a bunch of raindrops and drops it on him) (Next morning Pumkin rips off Sendey 5 to Mundae 6) (Pumkin is drinking chocolate milk then Squib nudges him with a sign on his back. Pumkin looks out the window angrily. The note says "Hug me" Pumkin doesn't see Squib, turns back to see Those Guys with their arms out to hug Pumkin) (Next morning, Pumkin rips off Mundae 6 to Toobsday 7 and circles it with a marker) (Squib tosses his keyboard through the living room window and pounces on it) 'Squib: '''Hiss hiss hiss hiss hiss (Giggling) ''(Squibs looks around and doesn't see Pumkin anywhere in the living room. He climbs up to Pumkins room and looks for him there) (Squib see's a box and tries to lift it but Pumkin bursts out of it and scares him. But Squib doesn't give up yet) (Squib chases after Pumkin hissing loudly) (He slays him down tickling him as well) (Pumkin gets up and tries to leave. Squib blushes, pulls him down and kisses him on the cheek and runs away) (Pumkin blushes, for here is where Pumkin’s crush on Squib starts, goes back upstairs and hides under the covers) Episode ends References Category:Episodes